The General's Lady
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: Emiko Kohaku is the granddaughter of Ty Lee and childhood bestfriend of General Iroh. Her and Iroh haven't talked to each other in years and now what happens when fate brings them back together? IrohxOC
1. Emiko Kohaku

Hey Guys, Pooks here. So I've noticed that I didn't give enough information about my OC like I thought I would so I decided to rearrange the chapters around and make the character page the first thing you see when you open up this story just to clarify a few things about her. So let's begin, shall we?

P.S The picture on the cover is how I would imagine my OC and since she is considered a high ranked officer she would wear the red outfit like Bumi and Iroh not the blue uniform at the side over there.

* * *

Full name: Emiko Yuki Kohaku

Age: 25 (I noticed on Avatar Wiki, it says Iroh is 36-37 so I just decided to make him 26 in this because believe me he does not look that old. 36-37 years of age is like my Mum)

Appearance: Long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes

Family: Reina Kohaku (Mother), Akihiro Kohaku (Father) and Ty Lee (Grandmother)

Position: Admiral, Fire bending Master, Chi blocking Master and High Class Fire Nation Citizen

Nationality: Fire Nation

Fighting Styles: Fire bending and Chi blocking

Abilities: Fire, Chi blocking, Hand-to-hand combat, Lightning, Energy Reading and Heat Control

Extra: Like Azula, Emiko possess the power to make her fire blue which produces a more combustive effect than normal fire

Bio: Emiko Yuki Kohaku grew in the Capital of the Fire Nation with her parents and Grandmother. Time to time, she would visit the royal family since her grandmother is close friends with the Fire Lord. Her mother was a Fashion Designer and her Father was a General in the United Forces.

As daughter of a noblemen, she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls and as also a daughter of General she did a lot of training with her Grandmother although her grandmother was not a fire bender her father would occasionally train her in fire bending and learning to produce lightning.

Eventually once she grew up, she decided to join the United Forces once she become Admiral she got a request to train the Avatar in fire bending since she has the title of "Dragon" after training the Avatar she focused on the military.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, Pookie here. I know I went ghost for god knows how long and I didn't update any of my fanfics. The reason is every time I watch a new anime I usually pay attention to one anime and never care about the rest. Yeah it's a pretty weird habit but today I will be giving you a new fanfic about Legend of Korra.

I'll be pairing General Iroh with an OC because I noticed he has been in pretty weird shippings like for example him and Jinora like seriously that will just make him look like a pedo. Anyway, my OC's name is Emiko Kohaku. Enjoy the story and I do not own anything except for my OC.

* * *

Emiko's P.O.V

Hey there, the name's Emiko Kohaku. I'm the Admiral of the Second Division of the United Forces and the Granddaughter of Ty Lee. I excel at fire bending, lighting and chi blocking.

My Grandmother taught me everything I know but luckily I didn't turn out like her because I heard that she was rather like one of those stupid girls you see in cheesy romances but of course I inherited her talent in gymnastics which makes me really flexible and agile.

Another thing that me and my Grandmother don't share is appearance. I have long wavy golden blonde hair which is usually tied up and blue eyes, my parents told that I was just blessed by the spirits or something like that and to be honest I'm glad I don't look like every other fire bender with black hair and golden eyes.

Anyway, enough about me. I'm currently standing out of Commander Bumi's office because apparently he needed to talk to me knowing him, he either wants me to his paperwork or he really needs to talk to me which is rare.

A lot of the higher ups just me make do the paperwork because I'm such a workaholic like literally I would finish a whole stack of paperwork in 5 minutes.

"Come in" I heard my eccentric commander say from the other side of the door. I just walk in on him grinning like an idiot.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yup" he said popping the p and he just stares at me. I just stare back twitching my eyebrows in annoyance.

"And why did you call me here?" Trying to sound calm as possible because he's usually absent minded like this.

"Oh right right, I want you to be become Commander for when I retire" He states bluntly while stroking his beard. I mentally scream and spit out my tea which I just happen to be drinking at the moment and it sprayed all over his face.

He just stares at me and shakes his head which causes my cheeks to redden from embarrassment, I bow down and start apologizing. "Haha, you're so cute Emi. I was only messing with you haha" Which causes my face redden from anger as he wipes his face off with a tissue.

"Seriously Commander, stop doing that. Are you trying to make me look like an idiot or something?!" I frantically start waving my arms like a maniac with a huge anime tick mark growing on my forehead.

"Okay okay calm down Admiral, anyway my offer still stands are you up for it? I even took care of all the paperwork. I mean who wouldn't want the Golden Dragon as the commander of the second division?"

That's right, the nickname is something I inherited when I visited Master Ran and Shaw. They call me the Golden Dragon because of my blonde hair.

"Fine I might as well accept as long as you do the paperwork" I smirk triumphantly as I watch his face drop in horror but it immediately brightens knowing that I accepted the offer.

"I knew you would accept the offer after all you're going to be more closer to you-know-who" He starts nudging and wiggling his eyebrows at me because he knew that I knew who he was talking about. My cheeks start growing red like crazy.

"Pfft yeah right Commander, as if I would take over your position for a silly reason like that pfft" Trying to hide my lie but knowing him he would know I'm lying. I just watch him smirk because he knows I'm lying.

By the way, the person he's talking about is none other than General Iroh. I mean, who wouldn't fall for him? His beautiful golden eyes and neat raven black hair.

Me and General Iroh used to be childhood friends because I just happen to be the Granddaughter of Ty Lee and my parents are both nobles from the Fire Nation.

We used to do a lot of things together but we started drifting apart when we reached the age of 14 because I had to focus more on my training and well he had more royal duties to attend to and we haven't seen each other since because I've been to busy too doing paperwork to even come to the meetings.

Suddenly, Commander Bumi bursts my thought bubble by saying "Oh yeah and I want you to be ready for a meeting tomorrow. This time I want you to come, the meeting will be regarding my retirement and you take over my position"

Great, now I have to go to a meeting and mostly I'll see Iroh just great. I just nodded and headed back to my quarters thinking and knowing it will be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up the next morning seeing my hair looking like a bird nest, I decided to go take a shower after I brush my teeth. I chose to let my long wavy hair instead of putting it up in a ponytail, I put on my military clothes and I put a hat on.

Once I was ready, I walk out of the room and go meet with Commander Bumi. I stop to see Commander Bumi grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Looks like someone is letting their hair down for a certain someone, hmm?" He starts wiggling his eyebrows and I just twitch my eyebrows in annoyance and punch his chest.

I watch him cry out in pain as I punch him harder everytime. I huffed, it serves him right for saying like that. I put on my white gloves and tell him that we better get going soon or we don't want to be late.

All the way to the meeting, he kept bugging me about Iroh and I kept punching him in the chest constantly while people were staring at us like we were crazy or something.

Finally, we arrived at where the meeting was taking place when out of nowhere someone just immediately comes right in front of us and me being the hot headed person I was grabbing the person by the shoulder which I instantly regretted and yelled "Hey, what's the big idea of cutting right in front of us?!"

"Emiko?"


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, Pookie here is going to give you a new update on my story. If this becomes more popular, I'll be sure to update more frequently but other then that I hope you enjoy this story. Oh yeah, there is mild swearing in this one so watch out.

I do not own anything except my OC.

* * *

Emiko's P.O.V

_Shit, shit, shit, and shit. I can't believe I just roughly grabbed the General's shoulder like that, I'm so not gonna be Commander after this; I'm dead x.x_

I managed to choke put out a few words " Oh I'm sorry General, please forgive me I thought you were some random person walking in front of us."

Him being the nice person he was just smiled and said "Oh it's quite alright anything for a childhood friend of mine"

I can't believe he still remembers me, well he did say my name when I roughly grabbed him earlier ehehe.

"Right well anyway" Me trying to ignore what he said "We should be going now, let's go Commander" General Iroh face saddened and it looked like he wanting to say something else but didn't instead he said:

"Of course, I'll see you in the meeting Admiral" I just nodded but right before I could enter the meeting room.

Commander Bumi just pulled me into to some random janitor's closet and me being the once again hot headed person I was I just said "Hey what's the big idea of pulling into the Janitor's closet?!" I whispered and kind have yelled at the same.

"You! That's the problem, I thought you wanted to be more closer to General Stiff-Pants not ignore him" My face exploded like a fire truck because of anger and embarrassment for what he said.

"Commander Bumi, I'll have you know that I didn't want to take your position because of Iroh alright? I really do-" but before I could answer another Commander opened the door and stared at us wide eyed.

Once again my cheeks exploded with redness because what he may have thought who knows he could be one of those dirty minded people.

"COMMANDER BUMI, STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ONE OF THE ADMIRALS AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE MEETING ROOM" He literally levitated us with his earth bending but then Bumi some how managed to get off and unfortunately I was only one being levitated by his earth bending, what could possibly be more embarrassing then arriving to your very first meeting by a levitating rock ?

First thing, the rock that the other Commander levitated is like speeding towards the meeting and the next thing I knew I was being stared at by a bunch of grown men who happen to be Generals and Commanders of the United Forces. The worst part is the President of republic City is there too and he is like the big man of the United Forces like he could get me stripped off my position of being Admiral.

I plainly flipped off the rock and smiled nervously trying to make the atmosphere somewhat less awkward than it was before. From the corner of my eye, I could see General Iroh smile sheepishly at me and suddenly my heart started beating really fast when I looked at him but I bit my lip and looked down which made him frown.

The President looked up at me and Bumi "So let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Everyone nodded, me and Bumi took our seats. To be honest, the meeting was pretty boring.

It was just a bunch of old geezers talking about the economy and I did hear the President say something about an Equalist Revelation and it's attack on the pro-bending arena, I really like watching those matches when I go to Republic City. I just pretended to listen by propping up my elbows on the table and intersecting my hands until all the attention was focused on me.

General Iroh decided to speak so he cleared his throat making everyone pay attention to him and said "So I've heard Commander Bumi is retiring and he has decided on who to give his position to right Admiral Kohaku?" I looked up at him making eye contact and my heart started beating but I just tried my best to ignore it.

"Precisely General. He decided hand down his position to me" I answered professionally but for some reason I keep thinking that the last part I said made me sound cocky or something. Everyone was quite surprised with my answer since I hardly spoke in the entire meeting or maybe because I sounded cocky or something ._.

The President decided to say something because he always has something but really something about him just pisses me off.

"Really? That's great, I hear you are quite strong in fire bending and I think Commander Bumi made a very good choice to choose you as the new Commander of the Second Division. I look forward on your results in battle"

"Oh umm thank you sir" I respectfully bowed and he smiled.

"Anyway, this meeting is now over everyone is dismissed" Once he said that a bunch of Generals came up to me and starting asking me questions about some random stuff except Iroh.

After when all the Generals left, Iroh came up to me with a smile on his and I just softly smiled back. He just did small talk with me you know the usual 'how are you's' and stuff.

"Congratulations on being promoted to Commander by the way" He said with that handsome smile of his. _Holy crap, what am I thinking? Gahhh._

"Oh thank you General, it's nothing really" I said trying to be modest.

"Please don't be modest and call me Iroh" _He said what now? Is he trying to make me feel uncomfortable or something._

"O-o-oh sure General" _Are you kidding me? I'm stuttering, great now I feel like a silly school girl -_-_

He chuckled as if he read my thoughts and came closer to my face which caused my cheeks to be scorching hot and said "It's Iroh"

"Y-y-yes General Iroh Sir!" _God, I officially hate myself x.x_

He chuckled once again. _Man his laugh is so sexy noooo what am I thinking? Bad Emiko bad! _

"Well, it was nice talking to you Emi. I'll see you around" He called me by my nickname, he used always call me that when we were kids but of course those were the days. _Jeez, I sound like such an old lady -_-_

Then, Bumi came out of nowhere and starting grinning like Cheshire cat and I'm guessing he was eavesdropping on mine and Iroh's conversation but of course Bumi will be Bumi. Knowing him, I'll never hear the end of it. I internally groaned.

"Hey Emi, guess what?" He kept nudging me at the side and clearly I was not amused by his actions but I decided to reply anyway.

"What is it, Commander? I sighed deciding to go with it anyway.

"The Commander-in-chief told me that the 1st Division and 2nd Division will be training together tomorrow. You know what that means, you and Iroh smoochie smoochie" He started kissie faces until punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh shut it, Bumi"


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, it's Pookie. So I decided to update just for the heck of it and I'm glad some people are taking their time and reading this story because to be honest I don't really believe that I'm a good writer but I just do it anyway since I'm bored so yeah. Enjoy!

P.S I'll try to stop doing these author notes all the time in case if any of you find it annoying.

I do not own anything except my OC

* * *

Emiko's P.O.V

I wake up the next morning realizing I'm now Commander of the Second Division knowing that gives me a rather uneasy feeling and what's even worst as Commander I have to go train some of the subordinates along with General Iroh's. Just thinking about him just gives me a weird feeling and makes my heart beat go faster but I highly doubt he likes me back.

Anyway, I wake to the bathroom and take a shower after I come out I leave my hair out today again. I put on a white dress shirt then put on a red tie wear my red military jacket over it along with white pants and black boots. I brush all my hair out and put on my military cap on but before I decided to grab off those tools for hitting subordinates but it's not exactly a whip.

She (oops, I kind have went 3rd POV there) places it in her hand once she leaves her quarters, she decides to walk around like some psycho while she hits herself with the stick. While she was walking, people had terrified looks on their faces. I turn around to see Bumi at his spot with a amused face.

"Well well, don't you look different today" He said as he inspected my outfit seriously I bet it's just got to do with the hair because my entire time serving the Second Division I would always keep my hair in a bun or a ponytail.

"What do you mean? Aren't I suppose to look like this since I'm training the subordinates today?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Anyway, we should get going we don't want to keep General Iroh am I right Emi?"_ Finally, he decides to drop it but what he said after annoys me because I know for as long as I'm around he won't stop talking about General Iroh._

"Yeah sure, whatever" I said calmly not wanting him to get any ideas if I were to react differently.

"Oh I see what you're doing there Admiral. I finally understand your little game" He smirks as if he knows after that statement went blank. _What could he be talking about? _

"Uh what do you mean and what game?" I was so clueless, I'm like literally the most densest person you will ever meet.

"Don't act dumb. I know what your motive is" _I swear this man, where does he come up with all these strange theories?_

"And that is?" I decide to play it cool just to go along with this act.

"You're" He points a finger dramatically at me "Playing hard to get" _He said what now? Am playing hard to get? Well, I guess I could understand why he's saying that after all it does seem that way between me and Iroh but I never really meant it intentionally though._

"Wha-" I try to explain but he just decides to cut me off -.-

"You know Emi, this is a pretty good strategy. It will totally make him want you; you know what mean huh huh?" He starts moving his eyebrows up and down which is all he was doing the other.

"Seriously?" Rather astonished about the idea he just nodded confirming my thoughts but I start shaking my head and coming back to my senses "Wait, why am I even discussing about this with you? We have to train a bunch of maggots!" I said confidently deciding to conversation right then and there.

"Jeez, I swear you're like Tenzin you both are so uptight" He mutters and starts walking along with me to the training grounds.

For once, we actually made it there normally for once usually whenever I'm going somewhere with him it usually results into him being injured of some sort. I noticed some of the Second Division subordinates and First Division subordinates there as well but I don't see General Iroh he must be running late or something.

Since he was running late and all, me and Commander decide to line them up in separate lines to demonstrate the different divisions. I got to be more intimidating here goes nothing.

"ALRIGHT CADETS, I HEARD THAT MOST OF YOU ARE HERE TO JOIN EITHER THE FIRST DIVISION OR SECOND DIVISION IS THAT RIGHT" As I walked past them and inspecting them most of them nodded.

"VERY WELL THAN, I WANT ALL YOU TO DO 50 HOT SQUATS. NOW!" I roared out fire making them listen, they were staring at fire in disbelief I guess they haven't seen blue fire and must of heard a few things about it. I remember some of my former instructors would do something like that to seem intimidating.

I heard most of the cadets say something like "She's hot but scary" I smirked from that comment but there's always one person well let's just see what he said "Why is a woman bossing as around?!" I immediately went over to the person and looked him in the eye and once he noticed he looked scared.

"What's your name, cadet?" I demanded.

"L-lee ma'am"

"So Lee, you are questioning as to why a women is bossing you around am I right?"

"Y-yes Ma'am" Well, at least he's honest I'll give him that but he won't be standing there unpunished for long.

"Well Lee, I'll have you know that this women is the Commander of the Second Division. Commander Emiko Kohaku to be precise" After, I said everyone's eye widened as they figured out who I was and I could Bumi smirking over at the corner. I didn't really want to brag for who I was but it just somehow led to that.

After that long silence, he decides to speak "O-o-oh I'm so sorry Commander Kohaku, I didn't know who you were I never really imagined you as a really beautiful woman" I started blushing like crazy and I could hear Bumi's faint laughter in the background but than suddenly someone interrupted us.

"Ahem but me and Commander Kohaku have a lot of work to do so I suggest you do as she says _now_" I turned around to see General Iroh well finally shows up. His expression was grim but when he saw me looking at him he softly smiled.

He walks up to me "Thank you Commander for taking care of cadets while I was gone and I'm sorry for coming so late I had a bit of trouble getting" as he rubs his neck awkwardly. _Gee, I wonder what happened._

As General Iroh walks around, he suddenly starts causing a scene. "What did you just say, cadet?" Iroh yelled looking really angry and the poor cadet was scared for his life.

"I'm sorry General, I didn't know she was your girlfriend. Please forgive me, sir" He starts pleading for his life but then Iroh just sighs and walked away leaving a cadet traumatized.

I decide to walk to Iroh wondering what just happened. "Hey I-iroh, why were you causing such a scene with the Cadet?" He looks at me surprised but he could answer he started blushing. Is this for real? _The _General Iroh is blushing. I might as well ask Bumi since he might have heard what the General said. So I see him just sitting there doing noting.

"Hey Bumi, did you happen to hear what General Iroh and that cadet were fighting about?" I asked innocently.

He just smirks and said "You"


	5. Chapter 4

Emiko's P.O.V

"Ehhhhhh? No you're lying aren't you? This is a joke right? Please tell me this is a freaking joke!" At the moment, you are witnessing me in a rather chaotic state because Bumi just told that General Iroh and a cadet were fighting over _me. _

"I'm afraid it's true Miss Kohaku. General Iroh and the cadet were fighting because and I quote Damn I wonder if Commander Kohaku is single cause I'm ready to mingle" He said that while smirking. I don't see why he finds this so amusing cause clearly it's not amusing for me one bit.

I can't believe Iroh fought with that Cadet over a snarky remark like that but still I do feel rather sick to my stomach about what the cadet said. Pick up lines just makes me feel so uncomfortable.

"So are you suggesting he was jealous or something?" I raise an eyebrow for suspicion awaiting Bumi's response, I have feeling he might say yes. I highly doubt Iroh was even jealous I bet he was just looking out for me so some random cadet doesn't try to flirt with me cause clearly I'm not interested.

"Of course he's jealous. Only someone stupid would believe that he wasn't jealous it was plainly obvious" Great, now I feel really stupid but I don't think he has feelings for me.

"I disagree with you Bumi. I bet he was just looking at for me so I just don't get hit on by some perverted cadet" Absolutely refusing the fact that he could be jealous.

"Oh yeah Emiko, I forgot to tell you this but I sort of set up a date with you and Iroh" I couldn't really hear the last part all I heard was Iroh and a bunch or murmuring what could Bumi possibly say that was so quiet?

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear the last part you said. Speak up" I deadpanned at him keeping a blank face and feeling rather eager to know about what he said about Iroh. I saw him stiffened and shifting comfortable as if I would lash out at him any moment.

"What I was trying to say was that-" Great and he stops. What could've possible made him stop, I turned around to face Iroh and I let out a shriek and step back a bit since we were really close a little too close. _Wow smooth move Emiko =.= Way to make a fool of yourself_

"Oh umm General, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" That's all I could manage to choke after being so close to him and I could feel my cheeks redden just thinking about it. _Gahh need to get these thoughts out of my head!_

General Iroh looked like he wanted to drop dead he was blushing like crazy and it looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Does this have to do with what Bumi was trying to tell me?

"Ahem what I wanted to say was. A-are you ready to go on our date now, Emiko?" He stuttering and blushing. Okay, who forced him to ask me out on a date well technically he didn't ask me out someone must of set this up and that person is Bumi. I can't believe it, it all makes sense now. What he really was trying to tell me was that he set up a date with me and Iroh. I didn't it would come to this but he actually did it. I swear I will give him a beating once I deal with Iroh.

I decide to stay calm, cool and collected he doesn't suspect that I don't know about the date.

"Oh yeah. Iroh, can you go on ahead. I have to take care of something first" I smile my best fake smile he looked at me and smiled but it was also a fake indicating that he realized that my smile was fake.

As he left to go on ahead, I turned to face Bumi. I could he was scared, it was strange but nevertheless he needs a lesson.

"Care to explain on what happened Bumi" I said grinning evily and cracking my knuckles trying to act tough and scary.

*Time skip brought to you by Emiko beating up Bumi ^-^*

Iroh's P.O.V

I wonder what Emiko is doing right now and I'm not sure if she seems all that thrilled about this date with me I mean she smiled but it was fake. It was as if she wanted to kill someone, I had feeling Bumi didn't tell her about the date he set up.

Sometimes I really wonder if Emiko even has feeling for me because to be honest anyone could tell that I have feelings for her. Lately, all I've been doing was blushing and stuttering around her but knowing her I don't think she realized that I have feelings for her since she is really dense.

I wish Bumi didn't set up this date with me and Emiko, I would rather ask her out my myself instead of having my accomplices setting us up.

Suddenly, I see Emiko coming and the only thing I see is that really creepy smile I wonder if she beat up Bumi because of this just thinking makes my heart plummet that she might not even want to go on this date with me.

"So uhh, what were you doing?" I asked curiously

"Oh haha funny you ask that. See, I just _needed _to _talk _to Bumi about _something _is all hehe" She laughs nervously. Yup, she definitely beat up Bumi but of course apparently it's a regular thing.

There was a rather long silence, I took this opportunity to just stare at her from the side. She did grew up to be very beautiful. Her blonde long has gotten longer and eyes gotten brighter.

"So Iroh, where exactly are we going?" She asked and cocked her head to the side. I guess Bumi didn't tell her while she was beating him up.

"Oh, we're going to my great-grand uncle's tea shop. I didn't think of anything to be honest" I said nervously wondering how she would take the news of drinking tea for a date.

"It's alright, I really like tea" She grinned. She looked really cute, god I feel like I'm blushing. There's something clearly wrong with me.

"Hey Iroh, do you have a fever or something you look really red?" She said and puts her hand on my fore head and her face really close to mine which just makes it worse.

"Oh it's nothing. Looks like we're here" Seeing the Jasmine Dragon in sight we walked towards the store.

Emiko's P.O.V

Well so far, nothing resulted into anything being totally awkward. A waiter came over to us and he started winking at me which made me want to sink in my seat. Iroh noticed this but decided not to say anything because he noticed the waiter was making me uncomfortable.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked looking at me, I didn't want to order because the waiter was making me feel uncomfortable.

"We will have 2 ginseng tea, thank you very much" Iroh ordered and gritted his teeth. The waiter took our order and left. Thank god, that Iroh ordered I don't know what I would do without him.

"Thanks for ordering for me. The waiter was making me feel uncomfortable" I said feeling a bit better.

"No problem" He flashed one of his charming smiles at me and I just blushed.

*Time skip*

"Thanks for taking me out on this date even though Bumi did set this up I still did enjoy it" I smiled looking up at Iroh.

"You're welcome Emiko. To be honest, I would've asked you out without Bumi having to set us up" He said and I just blushed.

"Crap, I said that aloud didn't I?"

"Yup..."

"Oh well umm that's awkward"

"Actually, there's something that I wanted to tell you." God, I can't believe it. I'm going to confess to him.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me?" Sounding a bit surprised

"I-I-I liked you for a while and I wasn't-" I just got caught off because of his lips on mine. This feels so cliche but whatever, the kiss was really gentle and I could taste the tea from his mouth. We pulled apart and I kind of stared at him wide eyed.

"You talk too much" He said.

"You know that sounded really cliche coming from you" I said bluntly and he just chuckled "So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked nervously. Once, he kissed me again. What's him today? It's like he can't get enough from kissing me but I still liked it. We pulled apart again and he said "Does that answer your question?" and he smirked.


End file.
